A Chance Encounter
by C0NS35US
Summary: A month after the Vital festival, a mercenary friend of Prof. Peter Port is hired by Schnee Dust company to escort cargo, where Ports new team, along with JNPR and RWBY join him. There, Yang, heartbroken after losing her chance with Blake to Sun, meets Fidge Gunkhelm, a second year student from Port's team. Reviews are quite welcome guys. I will heavily reference AH.
1. Prologue

Fore note: We are not alone writting this. Fellow site member CarlaTheRed, author off the amazing "Tales of a Sexually Frustrated Faunas" is acting as co-author and advisor. It is rated M because she will be writing romance sections, lemon possible but not guaruntee. At least not soon. Also strong language, possible extreme detail on gore. Thank you for joining us on our first attempt to publish our work.

Prologue

I've heard good things about these teams. Peter told me the RWBY team was most impressive. Ruby Rose, their leader, fierce, yet young. An unknown, even for me. Her partner, Wiess Schnee, daughter of my employer. I've worked with him before. If she's anything like her dad, she'll be moody, but solid under pressure. Yang Xiao Long, Ruby's sister. Now her I'm impressed with. A brutal brawler, totally opposite to her appearance. And a Semblance with fire. They are rare indeed. And Blake Belladonna. I don't trust that Faunus, not because of race. Because I've fought her before. Back when she was with White Fang her and that boy of hers nearly killed me. But I'll give her a chance.

The other team doesn't seem as impressive. The only one that stands out is Pyrrha Nikos. She's tough, smart, strong, and somehow not leader. Still, I've seen her fight, and I don't think I've seen a better sharpshooter, or pikeman. Now the leader, he's from an impressive family, but he's nothing special. He's gotten better from what Peter tells me, but still oddly incompetent to be at Beacon. He does seem to be tactically minded, and that may come in handy. Now, Nora Valkyrie. She scares the hell outta me. Her hammer weighs more than she does, and I don't think she knows how to feel bad about something. Now, I've fought for forty years. And when someone like me is afraid of a 17 year old girl, that says something. Now, Lie Ren seems solid. Strong and fast. And he's quick with those SMGs of his. Other than that not much else to say for him.

As for Peters team, Im not sure. Fidge Gunkhouse, a student from Vacuo, is not exactly the brightest, or strongest, or fastest, or, well, most skilled one on the team. But he is lucky. And possibly a military savant, although its unlikely. Now Muxedo Task. He is good. Probably the best one here, apart from me and Peter. Strong too. Although he wears two watches for some reason. Then there's Dexter Ramsey. He's good, but not as good as a third year should be. All things considered, this team just might give me a chance. End log.

AN: Muxedo Task is not a reference to whatever Sailor Moon is. It is a reference to Ray's Minecraft skin, which he says looks like Tuxedo Mask.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Peter Port walked over to his old friend's tent.

"Prudii, my old friend, how have you been?!" he said as he held out his hand to his friend. When Prudii turned around he jumped back.

"Sweet Mogar what the hell is on your head Pete?!" making note of the skull mask his friend wore.

"Oh, this? It's impressive, no?"

"That's one way of putting it. Anyway, are your teams here?"

"Right this way."

They walked out to the platform where he saw 8 teenagers standing around. Armed to the teeth.

"Hey, where's your team?"

"Yeah," the small girl in the red hood, Ruby, asked.

"Ah, here they are," Port answered. They all looked down the platform to see the most foolish group of Huntsman he had ever seen. The one on point, Ramsey, by the looks of him, was wearing bright orange heavy armor. On his back he had a, "Prof. Port," Weiss began, "what is the orange one carrying?"

"That's his Knifle."

"Clever," Blake said sarcastically.

Muxedo Task had a tux on, with armor over it, with a large pink staff on his back. And finally Fidge Gunkhouse. He had two small pistols, and a pair of really nice sunglasses.

POV YANG

'Damn that Fidge is cute' she thought she said silently to herself.

"What was that Yang?" Blake asked with a grin.

"Was that out loud?" she replied, blushing.

"Yeah. It was," Ruby said.

Suddenly Sun came charging from nowhere straight into Fidge and tackled him.

"OW!" the boy yelled. "You just absolutely mullared me Sun!"

"You're fine," he said as he helped him up.

"Sun," Blake began, "you know him?"

"Yeah. Me and Fidge grew up together. I never thought I'd see this lad again."

"Hey, hey. Who's this?" the mercenary asked.

"That's Sun," Yang said.

"Let me rephrase. What the hell is he doing here?"

"He's an unofficial member of my team," Ruby answered.

"Is he any good?"

Sun drew his staff. "I'd like to think so."

"Then lets go."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
CarlaTheRed  
Yang fidgeted in her seat. If this was such an important mission, why are they taking a passenger train of all things!? She was sat in her own seat for two, hanging her legs out into the isle. They were traveling through the mountains now, she looked out of the window and made note of the vey large drop between the ground and the elevated train tracks.

She looked out from her seat and into the isle. She could see Weiss sitting in her own private seat, with an automatic lemonade dispenser. Lucky her. She noticed Ruby and Crescent Rose sharing two seats together. Nearby, Blake was curled up in her own seat, polishing Gambol Shroud. She looked to the back of the car to see the Faunas boy and that other guy talking with each other. She overheard parts of their conversation.

"Sun, I just want you to know that you are indeed, my boy. You are like a brother to me, and I couldn't bear to see you get hurt."

"Fidge, you fucking idiot. I'm not going to go out there and get killed! You should know better than that." The Faunas (apparently named Sun) responded.

"I suppose your right. It's not often the Lad's have a reunion. I just hope Mux has kept his fighting skills honed."

"Dude, he's blazing. So to speak."

Blazing? Yang wondered what that meant.

"Man, I gotta take a leak. Be back in a minute," Sun announced out loud, much to the chagrin of the female passengers.

Now was her chance. Yang jumped up from her seat and walked down the isle, sitting down next to Fidge.

"Soooo... Fidge, is it?" She opened. Smooth, Yang. Smooth.

"Fidge Gunkhelm, yes." The man answered.

Yang couldn't help but snicker. What a stupid name.

"You can just call me G." He said, noticing the chuckling.

"G?"

"Yeah, you know. Gunkhelm." He clarified.

"Fair enough. Nice to meet you, G! I'm Yang Xiao Long, Ruby's older sister!" She introduced herself.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I must say, you look better than Peter described." He said.

"Excuse me?" Yang asked, taken aback.

At that minute, several Bullhead jets approached the train from underneath, their side doors opening. Several uniformed men jumped on top of the train cars. Yang remembered those uniforms from when Blake ran away. The White Fang.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
CarlaTheRed  
Yang and the rest of the team sprang into action, using an emergency hatch to get to the roof of the cars. When they landed on their feet they took note of how fast the train was going, and how easy it would be to fall off.

Yang prepared Ember Cecilia and loaded them both. Ruby announced she would stay back and try to take them out from a distance, not risking flying off the train. Weiss decided she would attack the Bullheads directly, using Myrtenaster to its full extent. Blake and Yang engaged the White Fang members. Yang shot several long distance shots at the men, trying not to damage the train with the explosions. Blake used her talent to get behind the enemies, cutting them down as they got close. Yang used her weapon to propel herself towards the enemies, using her shots to increase the strength of her punches, taking several men off the roof. Ruby sniped several men off the train, hitting them in the chest. Weiss used her weapon to pull a Bullhead into the roof, sending the rest of the White Fang flying.

The roof appeared clear, this was a new record. About a minute and they defeated somewhere around three dozen men.

The girls looked up and noticed a black Bullhead flying above the train. It looked to be the military variant, having several chain guns and missile launchers. It opened it's side door and a black flash collided with the train roof.

A man in a black long coat stood on the roof of the fast moving train.

"No way..." Blake muttered to herself.

"Blake, it's been a while." The man responded.

The group was joined on the roof by the three men who were in their train car.

"What took you so long?" Yang asked.

"We were a bit occupied in the front of the train." Sun explained, extending his weapon into its staff form.

"It looks like you guys could use some help." Fidge said.

"Be careful, this man is dangerous!" Blake warned.

There was a loud noise, then Yang felt something collide with her face. The man in the black coat grabbed a sword out of midair and proceeded to attack with it. Slicing a couple times before sheathing it again.

Yang blocked most of the blows with her gauntlets, not being quick enough to fight back. The man with the sword pulled a gun and started firing on the rest of her team, while continuing to hammer down on Yang's gauntlets.

A hail of gunfire came in Yang's direction, and the man jumped out of the way.

"Get away from her!" Fidge yelled.

The man in the coat turned his attention on Fidge, charging him with this blade.

Sun blocked the attack with his staff, turned the bottom half into a gun, and fired it at the man.

Weiss used several dust attacks against the man, knocking him back. The man buried his blade into the roof of the car. The group then proceeded to hit him with all they had. Weiss' dust, Ruby's sniping, Blake's shooting, Yang's firing, Fidge's blasting, and Sun's glacking caused him to lose his balance, and fell backwards onto the next train car,

Before the rest of the group could go after him, the man in the tuxedo gave chase. The man with the black coat once again stuck his sword into the roof, stabilizing him. The man in the tuxedo used an orange staff, melting parts of the roof. The man in the tuxedo bent part of the roof up, revealing that they had been fighting on top of one of the dust containers.

"You wouldn't." The man in the coat growled.

"You know what they say..." Muxedo taunted.

"Just blaze."

Muxedo fired a spell into the shipping container, causing the dust to spark, and a massive explosion engulfed the train car, disconnecting it from the rest of the train. Muxedo jumped back onto the still connected train car as the man in the coat got father and farther away. The group noticed the black Bullhead in the distance picking up the man.

"Peter isn't going to be happy that we lost part of the shipment." Sun said.

"It was either that or all of it. He can get over it." Muxedo defended himself.

"Who the hell was that anyway?" Sun added.

"An enemy. That's all you need to know." Blake said, lost in thought.

The group headed back into the train cars, where Professor Port, Dexter, and team JNPR were waiting for them.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Gunkhelm, Wukong, come with me!" the mercenary yelled. "Yang, up top with the rest of your team. Now!"

"Sorry Yang!" G yelled as they ran to the front of the train. They made it to the first flatbed cargo car. Ports and JNPR team were waiting. Pyrrha was atop a crate with her rifle drawn. "I see something!"

Seven Bullhead class jets hovered alongside the car. A half dozen White Fang members poured out of each. "Shouldn't be too difficult," the merc said. Then another Bullhead dropped two Spider Assault Droids.

"You were saying?" Port said.

"LLLLLLLLLLLLLLets go!" Mux screamed. Dex and Nora took cover and began firing their grenade launchers at the Droids. Task fired his staff at a group of soldiers as they rushed him. Sun and G drew their weapons and charged.

"Pyrrha, get down here," Jeanne yelled as he held off six of the Fang members. She lept into the air, and threw her spear and shield. The shield sliced a soldier in half, and the pike takes down another. As she landed she pulled the spear to her, rolled, and grabbed the shield as she came out of the roll. Her weapon became a sword, and she got back to back with Jeanne.

Meanwhile, Port and Prudii charged the enemy, Port using his size and massive Blunderaxe to crush and blast everything in his path. Prudii was more precise, using his doublebladed pistol sword to weave a deadly path through the enemy ranks.

"Damn cover me, Sun, I'm out of ammo!" G yelled.

"Goddammit G, ok!" Sun yelled as he changed his weapon to weapons, with four sawn off shotguns, two in each hand. He moved around G until his friend lept over him and slammed the blade of one of his pistols into the skull of the soldier in front of Sun.

The sound of explosions from farther back prompted Port to look up. "Sun, Task, Gunkhelm, go see what the ladies need."

The last of the soldiers fell but Nora and Dex were still struggling with the Droids. "I'm goin for it!" Dex yelled.

"Cover him," Jeanne yelled. Nora, Ren, Pyrrha, and Port began firing at the closest Droid. Dex' launcher became a massive curve bladed sword. He dive rolled under the massive limb of the Droid, then ran under it and stabbed the huge blade into the bottom of it. He pulled it out and slashed down over one of its legs, severing it. Finally, Dex rolled from underneath as it collapsed, then stabbed back, into the eye, which fell dark.

"Nice job!" Jeanne yelled.

"What about the other one?" Nora asked.

"That shouldn't be a problem," Ren said as he pointed to the merc, who has split his doublebladed sword into two, and has both stabbed into the top of the cognitive module of the Droid. He fired the pistols mounted on them into it. As it fell he jumped off.

"Alright, go to the passenger cars. I'm going up front to see if I can't get this thing moving a little faster."


	6. Chapter 4 AN

Everyone, this chapter is entirely AN. #1 Muxedo Task is in no way a reference to Sailor Moon. It is a reference to Ray from Achievement Hunter. His skin in Minecraft is Tuxedo Steve, who he says looks like Tuxedo Mask. #2 Fidge Gunkhelm is Gavin. The name is an amalglm of Worms names from the Worms Lets Plays. He may seem foolish, but he is skilled occasionally. #3 Dexter Ramsey is Geoff. Obvious. His weapon is similar to a RWBY-fied Brute Shot. #4 Prudii is completely original. Anyone guess what language Prudii Kandosii is? His weapon is a doublebladed version of the Pistol Swords from Assassins Creed IV Black Flag. And finally #5 its on hold until I complete the short story prequel.


End file.
